


Aim x Shoot

by witnessgreatness



Category: Grown-ish (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witnessgreatness/pseuds/witnessgreatness
Summary: Zoey and Aaron confront their unresolved feelings for each other.
Relationships: Zoey Johnson/Aaron Jackson
Kudos: 13





	Aim x Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> I love the chemistry of Zoey and Aaron, just thought I'd share.

Aaron knocks on the door, nervous. He stood there, waiting until Skye answered it. 

“Hey, Skye. Is Zoey here by chance?” Aaron asked, hoping that she would be, but Skye opened the door for him. 

He let himself in, and by the look on Jazz, Skye, and Ana’s faces he knew he was in for it.

“Now you know she doesn’t want to see you.” Jazz said, crossing her arms.

“Look, I know I fucked up alright? But I meant what I said. She needed to hear it.”

“But you really hurt her feelings.” Skye chimed in, “She’s been doing nothing but moping around like she did when Cash broke up with her. We’ve tried numerous times to get her out of her room, but she just ignores us.”

“Why don’t you just apologize to her?” Ana says, always trying to be the peacemaker. “It’s been what? A week, now?”

“I’m not the one who was in the wrong, Ana. Ya’ll know our situation, I’m always there for her but she’s never there for me. I heard she got Luca to go to Vegas for a photoshoot? Interesting how that worked out, huh?” 

Frustrated, Aaron shakes his head, sitting down on the couch. 

Jazz and Skye both sit next to Aaron while Ana sits on the opposite side of the couch. 

“Aaron, do you really want to be with Zoey?” Jazz asks, “Or are you just infatuated with the idea of being with her?” 

Aaron is stunned by Jazz’s question. He figured that all of them, including Ana, knew how he felt about Zoey.

That’s exactly why his situation with Ana didn’t work out. Now with the both of them being single, Aaron figured it was time. 

However after their argument, he wanted to be completely done with her.

“You know how I feel about Zoey, she’s the one that doesn’t feel the same.” He confesses, “Hell, she chose Cash over me and she chose Luca over me. I’m always her last resort, but for the life of me I just... I can’t stay away from her. I care about her and I always will but she’ll never be mine.”

Aaron sighs, running a hand over his face.

The girls all look at him, seeing a different, yet vulnerable side of Aaron. 

”You should tell her how you feel.” 

“Nah, I’m good.” 

“You two sure do have one thing in common.. you’re both stubborn.” Ana gets up from the couch, grabbing Aaron’s hand, making him stand up as she pushes him towards the stairs. “Go tell her, now!”

“And face possible rejection? Hell nah.”

“I say we push his ass up the steps.” Jazz says, coming over to help Ana push Aaron up the stairs.

Skye grabs her phone and put it on record.

“Get your ass over here and help!“ Jazz shouts at her sister.

“Nope, I’m not about to break my nails helping that fool get his feelings hurt.”

“Gee, thanks Skye.” Aaron sarcastically replies.

“Hey, I’m just saying.”

Without Skye’s help, Jazz and Ana get Aaron halfway up the stairs. He abruptly stops them when he sees Zoey’s room. He turns around, only to see Jazz and Ana pointing at him to go. Aaron rolls his eyes, doing what he didn’t want to do. **Confrontation. Rejection. Fear**.

He’s standing at Zoey’s door. His heart beating out of his chest. It takes him a minute, but he found the courage to knocks on Zoey’s door. 

He stands there, praying she didn’t answer. After two minutes of waiting, he felt relieved. He walked to the stairs, seeing the girls with frowns on their faces. Then.. the door opened. Jazz, Skye, and Ana hurried from the bottom of the stairs into the living room.

Aaron turned around.. coming face to face with his biggest fear—Zoey Johnson.

Zoey stood there, in a pink and orange Ivy Park tracksuit with her hair in his favorite signature hairstyle.. curls. 

“Hey.” Aaron said.

“Uh, hi?” Zoey folds her arms, surprised. 

She awkwardly looks down at the floor, trying not to look at him. Her heart pounding. Upset, this caught her off guard. 

“Can I come in?”

“Why?” Zoey asks, her tone cold as ice. 

“We need to talk.”

“No, we don’t. You had plenty to say to me the last time we spoke. I’ve tried calling and texting you but you blew me off. So, I’m done!”

“Because I needed space, Zoey!”

“And I gave you that!”

While Aaron and Zoey are arguing, Jazz, Skye, and Anna are listening. 

Jazz is eating gummy bears, shaking her head. Skye is recording on her phone, while Ana just wished Nomi was beside her, witnessing the chaos. 

“Are you kidding me? When I asked for space, you ignored my request and made it about you wanting my forgiveness right then and there when I wasn’t ready!” Aaron tells her. 

“Aaron, please leave. I’m so over this back and forth bullshit!”

“Zoey..”

“Just go!”

Zoey turns to open her bedroom door, and proceeds to slam it in Aaron’s face. 

Much to her surprise, Aaron blocks her and enters her room, closing the door behind him.

“I thought I told you to leave!”

“I’m not leaving until you answer this question for me. Why am I always your last resort, huh? You’re so eager to help your ex but you don’t give a damn about me. What am I to you, Zoey?”

“We’re friends.”

“Are we?”

“Aaron...”

“Friends don’t use each other. Friends aren’t supposed to have feelings for each other. This isn’t supposed to be one sided! Zoey, you were crazy over me when you first got here, then you fell in love with Luca. When you and him broke up, I thought we had a chance. I guess I never really did!”

“Stop making me the bad guy when you were screwing Anna behind my back!”

“That’s exactly what that was, Zoey! Anna and I were a mistake that I wish never happened but it did. I tried to get my mind off you while I was with her but I couldn’t." He said, "Look me in my eyes and tell me while you were with Luca, you never thought about me.”

Zoey couldn’t do it, she’d be lying to herself if she did. 

As much as she tried to be happy with Luca, in the back of her mind she knew she’d made the wrong decision.

She went with Luca because he was the “safe” pick. 

Zoey and Luca’s relationship didn’t work out anyways, and here she was back to square one with the man she fell for the first time she saw him.

“Exactly!” Aaron shouted, making Zoey shake her head and throw a pillow at him. 

“You can’t even answer me! You’re throwing shit at me because you still have feelings for me. We both known you do.”

Zoey said nothing. 

She couldn’t, because everything he said was true.

Unable to talk to him, Zoey flops back on her bed. Her emotions all over the place. 

She scoots to the top of her bed, grabbing one of her decorative pillows, holding it close to her chest. 

Aaron walks over to the other side of the bed, taking off his hoodie and laying beside her. 

For a while, their eyes say what their mouths can’t. That is until Aaron breaks the silence between them. 

“Zoey, you know I never meant to hurt you.” 

“Then why did you?”

“Contrary to what you think Zoey, I said what I said because it’s what you needed to hear. I want to see you succeed in every way possible, but not to the expense of hurting those that love you along the way.” 

Aaron realized what he said and wished he could take those words back.

Zoey stopped messing with her pillow, and jumped up.

“Wait... did you just say what I think you did?”

Aaron chuckles, “You’re hearing things, freshman.”

“No, I’m definitely not.” Zoey sits up on the headboard of her bed, “You love me?”

Ana‘s words, _“Go tell her how you feel!” _replayed in his head over and over, again.__

____

____

This was his chance.

“Freshman, I’ve loved you ever since the first time I saw you when I asked you if you wanted to join the BSU.” Aaron confesses. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I embarrassed myself in front of you like that.” Zoey laughs at that memory.

“That wasn’t the only embarrassing time. Remember when you texted me for like hours and I told you to stop?” Aaron chuckles, “You were so obsessed with me. I miss that. I miss you.” He stares into her eyes, using his thumb to lift her chin, “We’ve come along way, Zoey.”

“Yeah, we have. I am truly sorry for everything that’s happened between us.” Zoey tells him, “Everything you said, as much as it hurt is true. But I’ve had some time to self reflect and this selfish version of Zoey is someone who I don’t want to be.”

As Zoey continues to pour her heart out to him, Aaron listens as he always does. 

“You’re the person that makes me grow, makes me a better woman. You’re more than just my friend, Aaron. I’ve tried so hard to deny my feelings for you. You’ve made me realize what I’ve tried to force with Luca—how happy I am when I’m with you.”

“What are you saying, freshman?”

“I love you, too.” 

Zoey pulls Aaron close to her, staring in his eyes. Then she leans in and kisses him.

Aaron holds Zoey's face in his hands, returning the kiss.

As soon as their kiss turns passionate, there’s a knock at her door.

Zoey reluctantly pulls away while Aaron curses to himself.

When she went to open her door, Jazz, Skye, and Ana were all standing there with smiles on their faces.

Zoey lets them in, then sits next to Aaron on her bed. He has his arms protectively around her. 

“Let me guess, you guys heard the entire thing?”

“Hell yeah, we did!” Jazz shouts. 

“So are you guys finally together?” Ana asks.

Zoey looks at Aaron, who pecks her lips. 

Aaron shakes his head as the girls all sit on the bed along with them. “Guys, come on seriously?” Aaron says, annoyingly smiling.

"Boy please, do you know how long we’ve been waiting for this day?” Skye chimes in, “And say hey to Nomi.”

“What? Nomi?” Zoey asked.

Skye turns her iPhone towards Zoey and Aaron showing Nomi with a huge smile.

“Hey Nomi.” Aaron waves.

“Well, well, well. I can't say I'm not surprised at what I just witnessed but nonetheless, I’m so happy for you guys.” Nomi explains, “Aaron, you have no idea how sad and depressed Zoey was over you. Do you know she tried to call you after your fight and but dialed me instead?”

“Nomi!” 

“What? Just saying.”

“Okay, that's enough.” Zoey said pointing towards the door. 

The girls get up, knowing that’s their que. They’re all still giddy. 

“We’re all going out later so we’ll give you guys some alone time until then.” 

"Okay bye, love you guys!" Once they left, Zoey closed her door.

Aaron gets up, making his way towards Zoey. Their eyes never leaving each other's.

“So freshman, this is real, huh?” 

“Very real.” Zoey giggled as she pulled Aaron's face towards hers.

Their lips meet again, sparks flying throughout their bodies everywhere.

"I love you, Aaron." 

"I love you too, Zoey." 

Aaron smiled, wrapping his arms around Zoey. This is where Zoey knew she wanted to be.

In the arms of the man that truly knew, understood and loved her. 


End file.
